vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Description Twilight Sparkle is a purple unicorn, and the main protagonist of the MLP:FiM. Twilight lives in the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville with Spike, and along with her best friends (the rest of mane 6), she represents the Element of Magic. She is a pony with great skills for the magic; is the a faithful student of Princess Celestia, and she was sent to Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. Twilight is a unicorn, until season 3, when she becomes an alicorn. Sent to study the magic of friendship, she found the mercenaries playing a game, she got interested in it. Now she participates in it fighting against the mercenaries. Abilities Main Rage :There are different options for the Main Rage, you can choose between them by pressing reload (R by default). :# Chain Lightning (costs 75% rage) - You receive a Lightning bolt charge that hops from enemy to enemy, each time dealing less damage. To use it, press your mouse3 (mousewheel). :# Entangle (costs 50% rage) - You receive a magic charge which immobilizes an enemy for a few seconds. To use it, look at an enemy and press your left mouse button. :# Teleport (costs 25% rage) - You receive 2 Point Black teleports, which teleport you where you are looking when used. To use them, look at a place or a wall you want to teleport to and press your secondary attack. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 2 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous During the match, Twilight Sparkle will say "Books!" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. This is shared with Princess Twilight and Twily. Battle Strategies Battling as Twilight Sparkle Battling against Twilight Sparkle Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * RELOAD ® changes between Main Rages. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * MOUSE3 (Mousewheel) uses the Chain Lightning charge. * LEFT MOUSE uses the Entangle charge. * RIGHT MOUSE uses the Point Black Teleport. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/obJ21k3Hylo MLP Fighting is Magic - Twilight Sparkle Stage Theme] [https://youtu.be/FYslTU8px_8 WaveHack - Twilight Dusk] Quotes "Hehe~ isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book!" - Intro "'''Books'"'' - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Lines "This is '''MY' book and I'm gonna READ IT!"'' - Teleport "This is gonna be so great!" - Rage "This is serious business" - Rage "No excuses!" - Killing spree "Ooh... doesn't that hurt?" - Killing Spree "Hurray! Slumber party!" - Killing Spree "I don't think that's goin' to work" - Killing Spree "Yes!" times - After Killing a Scout "Urgh...'UUUUURRGGGHHH!"'' - Backstabbed "You've got to be kidding me!" - Backstabbed "Very efficient" - After Killing a Spy "Aww look at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle bawance." - Last Man Standing ''"No. No shreaking. No squealing or screaming either, '''OK?"'' - Last Man Standing "Clock is ticking!" - Last Man Standing "Oh what have I done?!" - Win Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses